MEURTRE PRESQUE PARFAIT
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Un meurtre, une histoire. Que cache le mystérieux Edward Cullen? Qu'est-il arrivé à Isabella? Rosalie et Emmett, enquêteurs, vont devoir tout faire pour découvrir la vérité et venger le meurtre de la jeune femme. Mais entre amour et travail, il y'a une grosse limite à avoir... MEURTRE,LEMON. ROSALIE/EMMETT ISABELLA/EDWARD/JACOB OS COMPLET ECRIT AVEC BELLATRIX18


**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Je vous poste ici la version corrigée de cet OS.**

**Je vous prie encore de m'excuser pour la gêne...**

**A très bientôt.**

**Meurtre presque parfait**

Décembre 2010

Le jour vient à peine de se lever. Mon coéquipier, Emmett Mc Carty, m'a appelée il y a plus d'une heure maintenant pour me dire qu'on avait reçu un appel au central.

Apparemment un crime a été commis à la sortie de la ville dans une maison. Lorsque je monte dans la voiture et que je le salue, je comprends tout de suite que quelque chose le chiffonne.

- Bah alors beau brun, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Y a un truc qui va pas avec cette histoire, dit-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Voilà cinq ans que je travaille avec lui, et je ne changerais de coéquipier pour rien au monde. Nous avons déjà enquêté sur tout un tas de crimes et nous formons une équipe du tonnerre. En plus d'être mon partenaire au travail, il lui arrive d'être mon partenaire... dans un lit. Et depuis, mes sentiments ont évolué. Mais trêve de bavardage, il faut qu'il m'explique.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un type a appelé il y a une heure, les premières équipes sont sur les lieux. Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, à ce qu'il paraît.

Nous arrivons en quelques minutes devant l'énorme maison. On va en avoir pour des heures, vu la taille de la maison. On dirait un château... Il y a déjà six voitures de police.

Emmett gare la voiture de patrouille non loin de la porte et nous entrons rapidement à l'intérieur. Alors qu'on s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce principale, un des petits nouveaux sort de la maison en courant et rend son petit déjeuner dans un des parterres de fleurs.

- Ça va aller ? Me lance Emmett.

Je hoche la tête et il pousse la porte afin que nous entrions dans le salon, visiblement la scène de crime. J'enfile des gants en latex et regarde tout autour de moi. Le cadavre d'une femme est étendu sur le sol, son visage est enfoncé par endroits, du sang a giclé partout et je dois faire attention à l'endroit où je mets les pieds afin de ne pas détruire les preuves.

Je m'approche d'un policier en uniforme et lui demande des renseignements sur notre victime. Celle-ci se nomme Isabella Cullen, trente-deux ans, sans emploi et mariée à Edward Cullen, un homme d'affaires assez important en ville. Le policier m'apprend que le mari est absent de son bureau en ce moment et n'est pas encore au courant du décès de son épouse.

Une fois les informations notées dans mon calepin, je m'approche un peu du cadavre. La jeune femme est vêtue d'une robe qui vaut quatre mois de mon salaire et porte des bijoux que je ne pourrais m'offrir que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Puis je quitte le salon et me rends dans la chambre à coucher. Une équipe d'experts est en train d'inspecter la pièce.

Balayant la pièce du regard, je remarque la coiffeuse sur laquelle se trouve une boîte à bijoux. Grande ouverte, celle-ci est entièrement vide. En dehors de ça, la chambre a l'air d'un capharnaüm. Il est plus qu'évident que quelqu'un a fouillé l'endroit. Je demande aux experts de prendre des photos et je pars retrouver mon coéquipier.

Ce dernier ne se trouve plus dans le salon, mais dans le bureau. Là encore, la pièce a été fouillée, sûrement dans le but de trouver le coffre-fort qui est actuellement ouvert. Emmett se trouve devant, le fixant de manière intense, comme si le coffre pouvait lui révéler tous ses secrets.

Je m'avance et me place à ses côtés.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il d'un air absent.

- La chambre à coucher a été retournée entièrement, je réponds. Et la boîte à bijoux vidée de son contenu. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Bureau fouillé et coffre-fort vidé. Il n'y a rien qui te chiffonne ?

Je réfléchis longuement à ce que j'ai vu, cherchant un détail suspect. Et enfin je mets le doigt dessus.

- Les bijoux, je lui dis. Je trouve étrange que le voleur ait fouillé toute la maison pour prendre l'argent et les bijoux, mais pas ceux que portait la victime.

- La chose qui me turlupine, moi, c'est que visiblement notre voleur n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se situait le coffre. Pourtant, il a réussi à l'ouvrir sans difficulté. Or, il s'agit d'un coffre dernier cri. Le forcer sans laisser de trace relève du génie…

- Et seul un voleur professionnel pourrait l'ouvrir, je le coupe. Or, un pro ne ferait pas un cambriolage sans avoir repéré les lieux ou s'être assuré qu'il n'y a personne.

Pour toute réponse, j'ai droit à un hochement de tête de sa part.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler au mari, je déclare.

- Je crois aussi, confirme Emmett.

Après un dernier tour dans la maison, nous quittons les lieux du crime et nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de Manhattan, où se trouvent les bureaux de la Cullen Corp. Le bâtiment qui les abrite est un gigantesque immeuble tout en verre. Du dernier étage, on doit avoir une vue imprenable sur New York. Dommage que j'aie le vertige.

Emmett me donne une légère bourrade et nous entrons tous les deux à l'intérieur. A peine la porte franchie, nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil, où une jolie femme à la peau foncée et habillée d'un tailleur nous salue d'un sourire. En revanche, le regard appréciateur qu'elle pose sur mon coéquipier ne me plaît pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

- Nous voudrions parler avec monsieur Edward Cullen, je lance un peu abruptement.

- Désolée, mais monsieur ne reçoit que sur rendez vous, répond-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris rendez-vous.

En prime, j'ai droit à un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'elle détaille mes vêtements. Légèrement énervée, je sors ma plaque et la lui flanque sous le nez.

- Je crois que cela va s'arranger.

Inspectant scrupuleusement ma plaque, elle me demande d'attendre un instant. Puis elle décroche son téléphone, disant je ne sais quoi à son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur Cullen va vous recevoir dans un instant. L'ascenseur derrière vous va vous conduire à son bureau.

Sans même prendre la peine de la remercier, je tire mon partenaire vers les ascenseurs.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un hall où un homme dans un costume sur mesure nous attend. Honnêtement, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, l'homme en question n'est pas mal du tout. Mais il n'est pas Emmett.

- Bonjour, nous salue-t-il. Edward Cullen. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

Tandis qu'Emmett nous présente, j'en profite pour détailler l'homme d'un peu plus près. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que monsieur Cullen aime prendre soin de son apparence. Cheveux coiffés impeccablement, mains manucurées, visage sans imperfection et vêtement sans trace de faux plis.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi des policiers sont ici ? Nous demande-t-il.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions vous parler en privé, lui dit Emmett.

Sans un mot, il nous fait signe de la tête de le suivre, indiquant sur son passage à sa secrétaire de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Une fois dans son bureau, une pièce décorée avec élégance, nous attendons qu'il soit assis pour prendre la parole. J'échange un regard avec mon coéquipier, essayant de déterminer lequel de nous deux lui apprendra la mauvaise nouvelle. Pas que nous ne voulions pas le faire, mais apprendre à des personnes le décès d'un de leurs proches n'est pas une tâche facile, car à cet instant, nous faisons face à l'un des pires sentiments que l'être humain puisse ressentir : la douleur de perdre un être cher.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, je souffle, décidant de m'y coller en voyant l'homme en face de nous s'impatienter.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis désolée de vous apprendre cette nouvelle, mais votre femme a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans votre maison, je lui annonce d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, celui-ci nous regarde à tour de rôle, cherchant à voir si nous ne lui faisons pas une farce. Mais face à nos airs sérieux, il commence à secouer la tête, répétant 'non' à plusieurs reprises.

- Ce n'est pas possible, finit-il par nous dire. Je lui ai parlé hier soir et tout allait bien. Elle devait même me rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

Puis il se prend la tête entre les mains et son corps est parcouru de sanglots. Malheureusement, bien qu'Emmett et moi comprenions sa douleur, nous n'avons pas terminé notre travail.

- Monsieur Cullen, l'appelle doucement mon partenaire. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez ce matin ?

Il relève la tête vers nous, mais son visage me paraît bizarre, comme si l'expression de tristesse sur celui-ci était figée, irréelle.

Il fait mine de reprendre son souffle.

- J'étais à une réunion avec un de mes collaborateurs. J'ai dîné avec lui hier soir, nous nous sommes séparés très tard. Puis je suis revenu travailler ici et je me suis endormi sur le canapé derrière vous en lisant un compte rendu. Ma secrétaire est venue me réveiller à 8h ce matin.

Je le fixe étrangement.

- Vous n'êtes pas passé par chez vous pour vous changer?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Bizarrement, son costume n'est pas du tout froissé. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que peu importe la griffe de celui-ci et le nombre de zéros que vous trouverez derrière le premier chiffre, les créateurs n'ont pas encore trouvé la solution miracle pour garder un costume parfaitement immaculé après une nuit mouvementée sur un sofa en cuir.

Je me relève et réajuste mon tailleur.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous allez nous accompagner, il faut que vous identifiez le corps de notre victime afin de nous confirmer que c'est bien de votre femme qu'il s'agit.

- Maintenant ?

Quel homme ne souhaiterait pas être fixé au sujet de la mort de sa femme ? C'est étrange.

- Oui monsieur, maintenant, dit Emmett.

Edward Cullen nous raccompagne jusqu'au poste afin que nous puissions enregistrer sa déposition. Je note dans un coin de ma tête d'aller vérifier son alibi auprès de la personne avec qui il est censé avoir passé sa soirée. Un certain Jacob Black.

Puis, après une heure de discussion et sa signature apposée à la fin du compte rendu, nous nous dirigeons vers la morgue, située non loin de nos bureaux. Bien sûr Edward Cullen est un être humain, et chaque personne bénéficie de la présomption d'innocence. Par conséquent, je me dois de le prévenir de ce qui l'attend.

Le cadavre de sa femme a été défiguré.

Emmett ressort quelques instants plus tard et nous fait entrer. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec la mort. Bien sûr, lorsque j'ai choisi ce métier, il était évident que je la côtoierais très souvent. Pourtant, malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Ce n'est plus tant le fait de voir des cadavres, non. Ça, malheureusement, nous finissons tous par nous y faire. Ce que je ne suis toujours pas habituée à faire, par contre, c'est d'aller chez la famille et de leur annoncer la mort de leur proche.

Je ne supporte toujours pas de voir la tristesse traverser leurs regards et les dévorer d'un coup.

Edward Cullen s'avance lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme si prendre son temps allait retarder la vérité de faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Mais on ne peut pas combattre la vérité. Elle finit toujours par vous rattraper.

Le médecin légiste le salue alors qu'Emmett et moi nous tenons juste derrière l'homme devenu très pâle tout à coup.

Dans ce genre de situation, il est primordial de laisser de la distance entre les victimes et nous. Surtout afin de préserver leur intimité et de les laisser faire leurs derniers adieux, mais Emmett et moi avons aussi appris qu'il ne faut jamais les laisser seuls. Parce que leurs réactions sont imprévisibles.

J'ai mis longtemps à prendre conscience de ça, mais maintenant, on ne m'y reprendra plus.

Le médecin en face de nous descend lentement le drap blanc qui recouvre le corps, et le visage d'Isabella Cullen apparaît devant nous.

Les hématomes ont pris place, violets, noirs, bleus. Impossible de décrire avec exactitude la couleur qu'ils ont réellement pris. Cependant j'admire le travail de reconstitution que le médecin a effectué en à peine quelques heures.

Le corps d'Edward Cullen se fige violemment, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Rien.

Il lève les yeux vers le médecin et hoche la tête, acquiesçant qu'il s'agit bel et bien de sa femme.

Nous le raccompagnons vers la sortie, lui demandant d'abord si nous devons appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Il nous rassure, nous expliquant qu'il va retourner à son bureau et qu'il y passera la soirée et sûrement la nuit.

Emmett et moi le laissons donc partir, lui demandant tout de même de nous restituer son passeport afin qu'il ne puisse pas quitter le pays.

###################

Il est temps que nous terminions notre service, et alors que je retire le chargeur de mon arme ainsi que le cran de sécurité avant de le ranger dans mon tiroir, Emmett me demande :

- On sort ?

- Si tu veux, je réponds en souriant.

Je sais que la relation que nous entretenons est contre-indiquée. Que notre travail finira par en pâtir. Parce que forcément, dans notre milieu, on ne mélange pas vie privée et travail. Mais il m'est complètement inconcevable de résister à Emmett.

La première fois que j'ai cédé, c'était lorsque je m'étais trompée de vestiaire en prenant mon service de nuit. Mon petit ami de l'époque avait passé la soirée à me prendre la tête sur le fait que mon uniforme était loin d'être sexy et que je commençais sérieusement à me négliger.

Moi, ce que je commençais sérieusement à vouloir, c'était le larguer à tout prix. Quitte à passer le reste de ma vie seule, entourée de cinquante chats dans un appartement minuscule...

Je râlais contre mon abruti de futur ex petit ami, quand j'avais senti une présence derrière moi. Me retournant, pensant voir Kate ou Victoria, deux de mes collègues, j'avais été plus que surprise de voir Emmett simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Et à cet instant-là, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de mâter sans vergogne son corps musclé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais en serviette dans le vestiaire des filles ? Avais-je réussi à lui demander après avoir repris mes esprits.

- Heu ! C'est le vestiaire des hommes ici. Pas celui des femmes, m'avait-il répondu avec un sourire en coin craquant.

Là, je n'avais pu répondre qu'un oh. Et si j'avais pu, je me serais giflée. Me sentant ridicule, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, j'avais bafouillé des excuses tout en prenant la fuite. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que la seconde d'après je me retrouverais dos à un casier avec Emmett en train de m'embrasser.

Bien que dans la vie Emmett soit une personne douce, sauf quand la situation le demandait, son baiser avait été rugueux, avec un petit quelque chose de sauvage. Et j'avais aimé ça. Tant et si bien que je m'étais surprise à lui rendre son baiser. Puis, de fil en aiguille, je m'étais retrouvée sans vêtement, à faire l'amour dans l'une des douches du commissariat. Il m'avait fait l'amour avec passion, me murmurant des mots doux, et combien il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il m'avait vue.

Un souffle sur ma nuque me sort de ma rêverie. Je remarque que nous sommes arrivés au commissariat.

- Tu pensais à quoi Rose ? Chuchote Emmett dans le creux de mon oreille.

En sentant son souffle dans mon cou, un frisson me parcourt. Lui, il rit de ma réaction. Il sort de la voiture et entre dans le bâtiment. Moi, je me fustige mentalement avant de le rejoindre. On passe presque deux heures à écrire notre rapport. Enfin, j'écris et je corrige les fautes, et monsieur le relit avant que nous signions tous les deux. Puis, nous parlons de ce que nous devons faire demain. C'est simple, il n'y a que trois choses à faire : aller voir le médecin légiste pour le rapport d'autopsie, et interroger la secrétaire de Cullen, en plus de son collaborateur, afin de confirmer son alibi.

Néanmoins, Emmett et moi sommes tous les deux d'accord sur un point : nous n'avons pas affaire à un cambriolage. Selon nous, il s'agit plutôt de quelqu'un qui essayait de faire passer la chose pour un vol. De plus, le comportement et les dires du mari nous semblent suspects. Mais quant à le prouver, ceci est une toute autre affaire. Et de toute évidence, ce ne sera pas facile.

Il doit être dix-neuf heures trente quand on décide de se rendre au Blue Angel's, un bar nommé en l'honneur des policiers new yorkais par l'un de ses anciens membres, pour boire un verre. On croise quelques collègues avec qui on boit une bière avant qu'Emmett ne me ramène chez moi.

Nous venons à peine de franchir la porte de mon appartement, que je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec une certaine urgence, comme si j'étais en manque. En fait, c'est exactement ça, je suis en manque de lui. Ses mains défont ma veste, avant de passer sous mon chemisier.

Il ne passe jamais par quatre chemins. Cependant il ne se montre jamais égoïste, faisant toujours passer mon plaisir avant le sien.

Ses mains attrapent les bords de mon chemisier et tirent d'un coup sec, envoyant tous les boutons voler de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Il passe directement ses mains le long de la fermeture de ma jupe et la fait descendre, dévoilant mon porte-jarretelles.

Il ne perd pas de temps et me fait me tourner contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le mien, ou plus précisément son érection proéminente contre mes fesses.

Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres alors que je pousse contre lui afin d'obtenir le plus de friction possible. Il remonte sa main le long de mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge sans plus de cérémonie.

Il tourne de nouveau mon corps vers le sien et sa bouche s'empare violemment de la mienne. Le désir est puissant, et je meurs d'envie qu'il me fasse sienne au plus vite.

Cependant il ne semble pas prêt à ça alors que ses lèvres se saisissent de mon téton et qu'il le mord doucement, me faisant crier. Sa langue passe directement dessus afin de soulager la douleur, et son regard se pose sur moi alors qu'il me saisit sous les cuisses et me soulève du sol. J'enroule directement mes jambes autour de lui et mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux.

Ses mains attrapent ensuite les attaches de mes bas et les détachent. Il m'allonge directement sur le lit et ôte mes bas lentement, traçant le chemin avec ses lèvres.

Sa langue glisse derrière mon genou et je souris. Un millier de frissons parcourent mon corps alors qu'il fait la même chose avec mon autre jambe.

Aucun mot n'est échangé.

Une fois que je suis entièrement nue, il se redresse et détache lentement les boutons de sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

Je me redresse, et tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je déboucle sa ceinture avant de faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon et de l'entraîner vers le bas.

Il se retrouve devant moi en boxer, blanc comme je les aime, et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la paume de ma main contre le renflement qui se dessine en face de moi. Il gémit et s'empresse d'appuyer ma main contre son corps afin d'obtenir encore plus de contact.

Rapidement je saisis les bords du sous-vêtement et le tire vers le bas. Son regard devient encore plus noir, si la chose est possible, alors qu'il semble prendre conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Je le repousse gentiment et je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ses mains caressent mon visage et agrippent mes cheveux gentiment alors que mon souffle parcourt toute la longueur de son sexe.

Puis, timidement, je passe le bout de ma langue sur son gland avant de l'attraper vraiment et d'enfoncer doucement, millimètre par millimètre, tout son sexe à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Un bruit sourd me parvient et je comprends qu'il perd pied. Au début, je ne bouge pas. Et puis quand je le sens perdre patience, je débute un va-et-vient léger. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne va pas tarder à craquer...

Il attrape doucement ma tête pendant que je m'affaire, m'indiquant le rythme qu'il veut.

Je lui applique cette caresse pendant quelques minutes. Je sais qu'il s'arrêtera avant la fin, afin de me donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Et comme je l'avais prédit, au bout de quelques secondes il me relève et m'allonge à nouveau sur le lit. Il s'allonge directement sur mon corps, faisant glisser ses mains sur ma poitrine.

Depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, il a appris tout ce que j'aime.

Il descend lentement son visage entre mes cuisses, et me les fait écarter. Il sait que j'aime quand c'est lui qui commande. Même si je serais bien trop fière pour l'avouer.

Il plonge directement sa bouche sur mon point sensible et glisse sa langue exactement là ou j'en ai besoin. Il a toujours réussi à faire ça. C'est comme s'il avait été fait pour moi, pour mon corps et pour mon plaisir.

Il s'active sur mon sexe, et lorsqu'il aspire mon petit bourgeon sensible entre ses lèvres, il fait durement glisser son doigt en moi avant de le bouger frénétiquement.

L'orgasme m'emporte alors violemment.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de redescendre sur terre que déjà il tire mes hanches vers les siennes et prend brutalement possession de mon corps avant de me redresser afin que je me retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui.

Il me fait descendre sur toute sa longueur et nous fait tout de suite prendre un rythme rapide. Durant quelques minutes, nos souffles erratiques qui se mélangent sont la seule chose que nous entendons.

Puis, alors qu'il augmente la cadence, un deuxième orgasme m'emporte, et je l'entraîne avec moi.

Il m'embrasse alors une dernière fois avant de me rallonger le plus doucement possible sur le lit et de prendre place à mes côtés.

Je sais d'avance que la nuit va être courte, que comme toujours, il me réveillera à plusieurs reprises pour me faire sienne.

Mais là, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir au moins quelques heures de sommeil...

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec la tête sur le torse d'Emmett, comme chaque fois qu'il est là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve apaisant d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Apaisant et rassurant. C'est comme une preuve tangible de sa présence.

Je me lève doucement, mais il passe son bras autour de ma taille, me forçant à rester allongée. Puis, sa main remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de cet homme. Mais un coup d'œil au réveil m'indique qu'on n'a pas le temps pour un câlin ce matin.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais le capitaine va nous étriper si on n'arrive pas à l'heure, je lui dis.

- Ce serait dommage de faire du mal à un si joli corps, répond-il alors que ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et que ses mains descendent plus bas que le bas de mon dos.

Il me faut beaucoup de self control et de persuasion mentale pour arriver à me détacher de lui. Une fois que c'est fait, je m'empresse de courir vers la salle de bain. Là, je prends une longue douche glacée pour faire redescendre la température, si l'on peut dire.

Après cela, je m'habille d'un jeans et d'un chemisier, puis je me rends dans la cuisine où m'attend un café frais et chaud qu'Emmett m'a préparé. Après un rapide baiser, il me laisse pour prendre une douche à son tour. Je profite qu'il soit occupé pour prendre le journal sur le pas de ma porte et le lire. Sans grande surprise, la mort d'Isabella Cullen fait les gros titres, avec la mention d'un cambriolage. Au moins, les journalistes n'ont pas parlé d'un meurtre, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche, à Emmett et moi.

Plus tard, alors que nous venons juste d'arriver au poste de police, le policier à la réception nous annonce que quelqu'un veut parler avec les enquêteurs en charge de l'affaire Cullen. Emmett et moi échangeons un regard avant de nous rendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouve l'individu qui veut nous parler.

Nous trouvons un homme ayant la cinquantaine bien tassée. Il a des cheveux poivre et sel, une moustache et des yeux marron qui sont rouges et gonflés, comme si il avait pleuré durant des heures, une tristesse sans nom marquant ses traits. Je l'ai bien trop vue pour ne pas la reconnaître il s'agit de cette tristesse qu'arborent tous les parents venant de perdre un enfant.

- Bonjour. Je suis l'inspecteur Hale, je me présente. Et voici l'inspecteur Mc Carty, monsieur ?

- Swan, répond-il, la voix enrouée d'avoir sûrement trop pleuré. Charlie Swan. En fait, c'est shérif Swan, et Bella était ma fille.

- Je sais que cela n'apaisera pas votre chagrin, monsieur Swan, mais je vous prie d'accepter toutes nos condoléances pour la perte que vous venez de subir.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant d'étouffer un sanglot et d'effacer une larme qui coulait sur son visage. Emmett demande à monsieur Swan s'il veut boire quelque chose, puis part chercher un café, nous laissant ainsi seuls. Il sait qu'en général, les témoins ou les proches des victimes se sentent plus à l'aise avec une femme qu'avec un homme. Surtout si ce dernier mesure près de deux mètres et pèse cent kilos de muscles.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir et m'installe à ses côtés. S'il s'était agi d'un suspect, je me serais mise en face ou debout, afin de l'intimider. Mais là, je dois surtout le mettre à l'aise.

- Vous vouliez nous parler monsieur Swan ? Je lui demande.

- Charlie, corrige-t-il. Appelez-moi Charlie.

- D'accord Charlie. Vous vouliez nous dire quoi ?

A cet instant, Emmett revient, dépose le café devant le père de la défunte et s'assied en face de lui.

- Je voulais savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un accident, nous dit-il.

Aussitôt, j'échange un regard avec mon coéquipier.

- Alors c'est un meurtre, souffle-t-il. Quelqu'un a tué ma fille chérie.

Ni Emmett, ni moi ne savons quoi dire. C'est une affirmation et non une question. Et puis, l'homme vient de comprendre que sa fille s'est fait tuer. Aucune parole ne peut effacer ça.

- Edward est le coupable, crache-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il a mis beaucoup de colère et de mépris dans ses dires.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça, monsieur Swan ? Le questionne mon partenaire.

- Bella, ma fille, je ne la voyais pas souvent, habitant dans l'état de Washington. Mais je ne passais pas une semaine sans l'avoir au moins deux fois au téléphone, nous dit-il. Mais lors de nos derniers appels, ma fille était furieuse contre lui. Elle me disait qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une aventure. Et lundi, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait demander le divorce.

- Vous êtes sûr que Bella vous a dit ça ? Je lui demande.

- Certain, assure-t-il. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le ruiner et détruire sa réputation. Et maintenant elle est morte.

Son visage est furieux. Nul doute qu'il dit la vérité. Il nous explique en détails que depuis quelques mois Isabella avait des doutes sur la fidélité de son mari. Au départ, Charlie Swan a tenté de raisonner sa fille. Puis peu à peu, il a fini par la rejoindre sur cette idée lorsqu'elle lui a raconté en détails tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Le shérif et sa fille ont toujours été fusionnels.

Charlie a compris que la situation était sérieuse lorsque sa fille lui a confié avoir rendez-vous avec un avocat deux jours plus tard afin de demander le divorce.

L'homme fatigué a supplié sa fille de venir le rejoindre immédiatement, afin que le mari ne se doute de rien, ou du moins qu'il ne tente pas de lui faire changer d'avis ou que quoi que ce soit ne mette la jeune femme en danger.

Elle a promis de le faire dès qu'elle serait allée à son rendez-vous chez l'avocat. Sauf qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée, n'a jamais appelé.

Son père a alors compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il l'a attendue pendant des heures, a saturé sa messagerie. Mais rien. Son instinct de shérif ne l'avait jamais trompé, mais son instinct de père était plus puissant que cela. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen était sa seule fille, et il avait déjà eu du mal à la laisser partir vivre sa vie dans la grande ville, avec Edward Anthony Cullen qui plus est. Charlie Swan n'a jamais réussi à cerner l'homme qui avait épousé sa fille.

Il considère cet homme comme un être hypocrite. Lors de leur première rencontre, le garçon n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais déjà Charlie n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'il avait un caractère spécial. Il façonnait les choses à sa façon, et lorsque quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme il l'entendait, il se mettait dans des colères noires incroyables.

Charlie se souvient des nombreuses disputes que sa fille et son gendre ont eues. Elle est rentrée de si nombreuses fois à la maison, les larmes aux yeux ou si énervée qu'elle en claquait les portes, qu'il ne peut plus les compter. Il lui a conseillé plusieurs fois durant le début de leur relation de prendre du recul. Mais sa fille était déjà éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et il n'a pu que s'y résoudre. Surtout lorsqu'elle a décidé d'aller dans la même université que lui et qu'elle y a été acceptée. Il a cependant lutté bec et ongles pour les empêcher de vivre ensemble. Malgré tout, il savait pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par le faire. Mais tant qu'il tenait bon, pour lui, il la protégeait encore un peu…

Il a lutté autant qu'il l'a pu, mais l'amour que sa petite portait à cet homme était plus fort que tout, et ils ont tôt fait de vouloir s'unir l'un à l'autre. Bien sûr, Charlie a tenté de les en empêcher, mais vu la tristesse que sa fille éprouvait face à son refus, il n'a pu qu'abdiquer rapidement. Après tout, tout ce qu'un père recherche, c'est le bonheur pour son enfant. Et Charlie n'a pas dérogé à la règle. Il a fini par accepter au bout de deux semaines, parce que Bella avait décidé de le renier s'il n'acceptait pas.

Après tout, rien n'est plus fort que l'amour. Il a malgré tout cherché du soutien auprès de son ex-femme, Renée, mais il s'est heurté à un mur puisque Cullen s'était déjà chargé de la charmer, elle aussi.

Finalement, moins d'un an plus tard, Isabella est devenue une Cullen. Edward lui avait finalement officiellement pris sa fille.

Il a eu du mal à l'accepter, a même frôlé la dépression, se murant dans le silence. Il a tenté de combler son chagrin sous des montagnes de travail, et puis finalement, un jour, Sue Clearwater est venue le bousculer un peu, après s'être aperçue que l'homme plus tout jeune se laissait dépérir lentement.

Ils ont parlé pendant des heures, Sue le rassurant autant qu'elle le pouvait, lui rappelant que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ni personne ne changerait le fait qu'Isabella était sa fille, la chair de sa chair, et que par conséquent, elle lui appartiendrait toujours, elle l'aimerait toujours.

Rien ne les séparerait jamais, bien sûr. A part la mort, ou Edward Cullen.

Si aujourd'hui il est là, c'est parce que son cœur meurtri l'a poussé à le faire. Quelques heures plus tôt seulement, un officier du nom de Mickael Scott est venu le rejoindre au commissariat. Bien sûr, Charlie a compris tout de suite quand l'officier a franchi la porte. Après tout, combien de fois a-t-il dû le faire lui-même : annoncer à une famille qu'un de leurs proches est parti, qu'ils ne le reverront jamais, qu'il ne reviendra plus.

La douleur a été vive, foudroyante. Et c'est comme si on avait avalé tout l'air autour du père éploré. Le commissariat tout entier a été plongé dans un silence morbide. Les mots n'ont jamais franchi les lèvres de l'officier. Tout ce qu'il a été capable de dire est un « désolé » à peine audible.

Charlie n'a pas pleuré ouvertement. Le choc de cette annonce a été si difficile à encaisser que c'est comme ci son propre esprit bloquait l'information, refusant catégoriquement d'y croire.

Il a alors saisi ses affaires, vidé et rangé son arme de service. Puis machinalement, il a enfilé sa veste, balancé son étoile de Shérif sur le bureau, et il est sorti lentement, regardant droit devant lui. Comme si, en faisant cela, il se protégeait de la réalité des choses.

Il ne voulait pas croiser de regards éplorés, choqués. Non.

Il avait encore Isabella, sa petite fille, quelques jours avant. Son instinct savait, bien sûr. Au fond de son cœur il le sentait. Une part de lui avait disparu depuis quelques jours, un vide immense avait pris sa place.

Alors il est venu. Il a appelé Sue, lui indiquant qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un bon moment. Elle a alors cherché à savoir où il allait et pourquoi. Charlie n'a pas répondu. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses paroles sortir de sa bouche, comme s'il repoussait l'échéance un peu plus, comme si, de cette manière, Isabella restait encore un peu avec lui.

Emmett et moi lui posons toutes sortes de questions. Il tente de nous donner le maximum de réponses, mais c'est comme si nous dire tout cela lui enlevait sa petite fille. Alors il peine. Tout ce qu'il réussit à nous dire, finalement, c'est :

- Edward Cullen a pris mon bébé. Il a pris ma petite fille.

Après cela, un silence s'installe, durant lequel Charlie Swan se met à pleurer. Après avoir déversé tout son ressentiment et sa colère, il doit en avoir besoin. Me sentant comme un monstre, je dois néanmoins lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires.

- Charlie, est-ce que vous savez avec qui Edward avait une liaison ? Je demande.

Pour toute réponse, il secoue la tête.

- Vous savez qui était l'avocat de votre fille ? Je continue.

Il ne répond rien, et j'ai peur que ce soit trop pour lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête et plante son regard rempli de colère, de haine, de tristesse et de larmes dans le mien. Comme hypnotisée, je ne peux détourner les yeux.

- James Gigandet, souffle-t-il.

- Merci, je lui dis dans un murmure. Je vous promets qu'on retrouvera celui qui a fait ça à votre fille.

Puis, je le salue et quitte la pièce, non sans lui avoir dit qu'un policier le raccompagnera à son hôtel.

Après cela, je récupère ma veste et nous allons au cabinet d'avocat de maître Gigandet. Dans la voiture, pas un mot ne filtre.

- Tu n'aurais pas du promettre à Charlie Swan que nous allions arrêter le meurtrier de sa fille, finit par me dire Emmett. Tu sais très bien que c'est toujours risqué.

- Je sais, je souffle. Mais j'ai vu une telle souffrance dans ses yeux, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Tu deviens trop sensible Rosie, s'amuse-t-il.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être des heures, je souris.

Arrivé au cabinet de maître Gigandet, nous devons patienter, ce dernier étant en rendez-vous. Et quand il peut enfin nous recevoir, une bonne heure a passé. Je suis soulagée de le voir enfin apparaître.

L'avocat est un homme entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Il arbore des cheveux longs et des yeux bleus glacier, qu'un léger sourire adoucit. Quand aux vêtements, il porte l'habituel costume noir Armani, comme la plupart des hommes de sa profession. Et pendant que je le détaille, il fait de même.

- Bonjour, je suis maître Gigandet, se présente-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il donne quelques instructions à sa secrétaire avant de nous mener dans un bureau assez sobre, mais accueillant. En revanche, on remarque un manque d'originalité dans la décoration, en voyant ses diplômes fièrement accrochés sur l'un des murs et la bibliothèque remplie de livres de droit.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Nous demande-t-il poliment, tout en nous indiquant de nous asseoir.

Tout comme moi, Emmett refuse poliment.

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous, inspecteur…?

- Mc Carty, répond mon coéquipier. Et voici l'inspecteur Hale. Nous sommes ici pour parler d'une de vos clientes…

- Désolé, mais le secret professionnel m'interdit de vous dire quoi que ce soit, coupe maître Gigandet.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit encore valable quand la personne est morte, je lui fais remarquer.

Surpris, maître Gigandet pose ses yeux sur moi. Puis, une lueur de compréhension semble apparaître.

- Vous venez pour Isabella Cullen, dit-il.

- Son père nous a dit que madame Cullen vous avait engagé pour s'occuper de son divorce. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? Je le questionne.

- L'histoire habituelle, lâche-t-il. Le mari trompe sa femme, elle l'apprend et demande le divorce.

- Et vous connaissez le nom de la maîtresse de monsieur Cullen ? L'interroge Emmett.

- Aucune idée. Madame Cullen n'est venue me voir qu'une seule fois pour se renseigner sur la marche à suivre, puis et commencer à monter le dossier. Nous devions nous revoir demain pour parler des détails et mettre en route la procédure.

- Elle ne vous a rien laissé entendre sur la maîtresse de son mari ? J'insiste.

- Rien du tout, confirme-t-il. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait honte. C'était bizarre. Beaucoup de femmes ont honte quand leur mari les trompe. Mais là, j'avais l'impression que c'était pire.

Maître Gigandet ne nous apporte rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Alors Emmett et moi quittons le bureau plus que frustrés. L'enquête n'avance pas et j'ai l'impression que nous nous trouvons dans une impasse.

Finalement, alors que nous retournons au bureau, je me rappelle que nous n'avons toujours pas été interroger Jacob Black. Emmett et moi mettons notre stratégie en place alors qu'il prend la route du bureau de ce dernier.

Nous garons rapidement la voiture et montons très vite dans la grande tour de verre. Emmett appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et nous décidons lequel de nous va interroger l'homme.

Les portes se rouvrent au moment où l'assistante raccroche un téléphone. Elle s'adresse tout de suite à moi avec un grand sourire et s'efforce de ne pas regarder mon coéquipier.

- Bonjour madame, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande-t-elle.

Je lui montre tout de suite mon insigne alors qu'Emmett demande à voir monsieur Black.

- Je suis désolée, il est en rendez-vous. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Venez je vais vous faire patienter dans son bureau, vous serez plus à l'aise, sourit-elle.

Elle nous accompagne directement dans un dédale de couloirs et ouvre une lourde porte.

- Allez-y, installez-vous, je vais l'appeler sur son téléphone personnel pour l'avertir que vous l'attendez, dit-elle.

- Non, ça ira ! Je dis précipitamment.

Si elle ne le prévient pas, il mettra plus de temps à revenir et cela nous permettra de mettre en place une tactique. Elle hoche la tête après nous avoir demandé si nous voulons un café. Emmett et moi refusons poliment, puis je m'installe à ses côtés alors que la jeune femme referme la porte derrière elle.

J'observe autour de moi et un détail me perturbe. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi...

- Tiens, c'est marrant ! Cullen a exactement le même tableau dans son bureau ! S'exclame Emmett en me montrant la peinture en question du doigt.

Je me tourne alors vers le cadre, et effectivement Cullen a exactement le même tableau accroché sur l'un des murs de son bureau.

Finalement, c'est cela qui me perturbait. L'impression de déjà vue. Je me lève alors et balaye la pièce du regard.

''Emmy, fais le guet s'il te plaît. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, je chuchote.

Il se place directement à côté la porte pendant que je fais le tour du bureau. Devant moi s'étalent des centaines de papiers que je soulève tour à tour. Finalement, je finis par trouver le carnet de rendez-vous sous une pile de dossiers. En le saisissant, je les fais tomber. Alors que je me penche pour tout ramasser, mon regard tombe sur une image.

Une photo d'Edward Cullen et Jacob Black, je suppose, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Et bien, nos deux protagonistes sont très amis... Même tableau, photos souvenirs, je murmure.

Emmett fronce les sourcils.

En tournant la page du carnet de rendez-vous, je m'entaille violemment le doigt.

- Merde ! Je dis en me tenant le doigt.

Emmett se rapproche de moi, inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il.

- Ouais, attends. Je me suis coupée. J'espère que Black a des mouchoirs quelque part, je glisse en ouvrant un tiroir.

Alors que je fouille à l'intérieur, j'écarte une petite pile de papiers, et une carte rouge vif attire mon attention. Je l'attrape entre mes doigts meurtris et m'apprête à la lire, et c'est là Emmett se crispe.

- Vu comme ça gueule, je suis quasiment sur que Black se ramène ! Referme ! Chuchote-t-il rapidement.

Je referme le tiroir brusquement et je glisse inconsciemment la carte dans ma poche arrière avant de me jeter littéralement sur la chaise aux côtés de mon coéquipier.

Jacob Black entre dans le bureau d'un œil sévère. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait s'y prendre pour faire mauvaise impression. Mais pas étonnant, venant d'un requin. En effet, Black gagne sa vie en achetant des entreprises en faillite à travers le pays, et en les revendant au prix fort, et cela sans se soucier de savoir ce que deviennent les salariés. Bref, il a tout de l'homme méprisable.

Nous nous présentons rapidement Emmett et moi, et bien vite je laisse mon coéquipier mener l'interrogatoire. L'homme en face de moi ne semble pas apprécier le fait de se voir interroger par une femme. Bizarre. La plupart des hommes que je rencontre, que ce soit au travail ou ailleurs, semblent ravis d'être en ma présence, à en juger par leurs regards sur ma poitrine.

Je ramène mon attention sur Emmett et Black. Ce dernier nous apprend qu'il connaît Bella et Edward Cullen depuis l'école secondaire. Il va même jusqu'à nous apprendre que c'est lui qui les a présentés l'un à l'autre.

- Monsieur Black, vous faisiez quoi le soir de la mort de madame Cullen ? Je demande.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais carbonisée rien que par la lueur dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, je le fixe sans me départir de mon sourire, lui signifiant qu'il ne me fait pas peur.

- J'étais en réunion avec Edward, répond-il finalement. Nous avons dîné jusque tard dans la nuit. Et ensuite je suis rentré chez moi pendant qu'il allait à son bureau pour y dormir.

- C'est lui qui vous a dit qu'il y allait ? Je m'étonne.

- Non. Mais Edward fait toujours ça quand il rentre tard et qu'il a un peu bu. Bella détestait qu'il rentre saoul. C'était leur compromis.

A sa réponse, je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pour parler d'Isabella Cullen, il a utilisé le passé. En général, les proches des victimes utilisent le présent, ne se faisant pas à l'idée de leur mort. Mais pas là.

- Charlie Swan pense qu'Edward est le coupable, lâche Emmett, me sortant de mes interrogations. Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Charlie est un vieil homme seul, répond Black avec un sourire. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie depuis son divorce en dehors de Bella. Et quand elle a rencontré Edward, il l'a haï car il lui volait sa fille unique, selon ses dires. Il dit ça uniquement parce que ça lui ferait plaisir et qu'il lui faut un responsable. Je serais vous, je ne prendrais pas ses propos en considération.

Jacob Black ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. Son air dédaigneux, sa façon de parler, ses mimiques surfaites. Quelque chose en lui ne m'inspire que du mépris.

- Vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre cœur, je commente.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Loin de là. Je connais Charlie Swan depuis que je suis gamin, mon père et lui étaient meilleurs amis à une époque.

- Pourquoi ne le sont-ils plus ? Demande Emmett.

Jacob Black change littéralement d'expression.

- Je suppose que tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, balance-t-il.

Après qu'il ait dis ça, je n'ai plus qu'une chose en tête : découvrir ce que Black tente désespérément de nous cacher.

Finalement l'entretien ne dure pas longtemps. Emmett et moi décidons d'y mettre un terme en voyant qu'il se braque autant. J'ai plusieurs hypothèses, mais il me faudrait chercher plus d'indices pour parvenir à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

Emmett m'ouvre la portière tandis que je sors discrètement la carte de ma poche arrière.

- Nous allons sortir ce soir, Emmett.

- Ha ? Et ou allons nous? Demande-t-il.

Je lis rapidement la carte sur laquelle est inscrit le nom du dernier club à la mode.

- Le Shibari.

- Euh...Rosie, chérie. Sais-tu ce que signifie ce mot ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser ! Je réponds enthousiaste.

Nous ne faisons qu'arrêter rapidement au poste afin de compléter un rapport, et pendant qu'Emmett remplit la paperasse, je me permets de rechercher sur Internet la définition du mot SHIBARI.

Emmett éclate de rire devant mon expression choquée. Mais finalement, tout se met en place dans ma tête.

Jacob a sûrement initié Cullen à ce club, à toutes ces femmes adeptes de ces méthodes étranges, Isabella s'en est rendue compte et a demandé le divorce, et Cullen a perdu le contrôle. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer Black dans le milieu BDSM, avec sa grande taille, sa carrure assez forte et son regard dur, mais il en va tout autrement pour Edward Cullen et son côté assez chétif.

Mon regard est fixé sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, quand je sens une présence dans mon dos.

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment on s'en sert, chuchote Emmett dans le creux de mon oreille.

Et pour la première fois depuis mon adolescence, le rouge me monte aux joues, sous les rires de mon coéquipier. Et comme souvent ces dernières semaines, mes émotions changent en un clin d'œil et je passe du rouge honteux au rouge de colère.

- Tu pourras pas me montrer avant un moment, parce que ce sera ceinture mon gros, je siffle.

- Hey ! Je suis pas gros mais tout en muscle, s'offusque-t-il. Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Là, il n'a pas tord. Mais je ne lui dirai sûrement pas. Monsieur prendrait la grosse tête. Aussi, je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Nous mettons des tenues plus adéquates pour nous rendre au SHIBARI, et dans la voiture j'essaye de questionner Emmett pour savoir comment il connaît l'univers BDSM, mais il se contente de me faire un petit sourire en coin. Si je pouvais, je le frapperais.

Emmett gare la voiture devant le club. La façade est assez sobre. Rien d'extravagant. D'une démarche assurée, nous avançons jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais à quelques mètres, Emmett m'arrête et passe autour de mon cou un collier en tissus noir. Une fois qu'il a fini, je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas son geste.

- C'est pour que l'on sache que tu es à moi, m'informe-t-il.

Alors que nous avançons côte à côte, il saisit ma main et m'entraîne devant un type encore plus grand et plus large que lui.

Ils échangent quelques mots que je n'écoute pas, et les lourdes portes devant nous s'ouvrent.

La musique à l'intérieur est sobre, ni trop forte, ni pas assez. Les gens sont tous habillés de manière tout à fait respectable, mais toutes les femmes ont un collier autour du cou, et en y regardant de plus près, certains hommes aussi.

Emmett tient fermement ma main alors que nous avançons parmi la foule. Certains s'embrassent, d'autres se touchent de façon suggestive.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du complexe est assez spéciale. La tension sexuelle est on ne peut plus présente autour de nous, et finalement je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce genre d'endroit.

Emmett, lui, semble connaître un peu ce genre d'endroit, et je ne peux que me poser des questions. Bien sûr, entre nous il n'a jamais été question d'une relation d'exclusivité, mais j'avais tout de même espéré être la seule. Mais tout à coup, je me demande combien d'autres il peut bien y en avoir... Et si lorsque moi je commence à prendre confiance, je ne suis qu'une passade à ses yeux ?

Finalement, il m'accompagne jusqu'au bar, coupant net mes pensées.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici exactement ? Demande-t-il.

- J'ai trouvé la carte de ce club dans le tiroir de Black. J'avais besoin qu'on y aille en dehors de nos horaires de travail parce que nous n'avions pas de mandat pour intervenir dans son bureau et que du coup, la pièce n'aurait servi à rien si nous les avions coincés pendant notre quart, je dis aussi bas que possible.

J'observe ce qui se passe autour de nous. Au départ, lorsqu'Emmett m'a expliqué ce qu'était exactement l'art Shibari, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver dans un club sadomasochiste. Mais pas du tout. C'est un simple club, un peu plus trash avec ses danseuses et tout cela, bien sûr, mais rien de plus. Je suis rassurée, en quelque sorte.

''Ecoute, fais-moi confiance. Je suis sûre que l'un des deux va se pointer ce soir.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite on improvisera ! Je dis avec enthousiasme.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Edward Cullen entre dans le club. C'est comme si tout le monde dans la pièce voulait son moment avec lui. Il serre des mains, discute quelques minutes, passe directement à d'autres personnes, et puis finalement il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le carré VIP.

- Viens, il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se trame !

- Attends, Rose. On ne peut pas faire ça. Il faut être ''important,'' me dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je réalise qu'il a raison, lorsque obstinée, je tente de l'envoyer franchir la barrière maintenue par un garde du corps.

Il faut que je trouve une solution, et vite.

Et c'est à peine quelques secondes plus tard que j'ai comme une illumination.

- Emmett, trouve-nous des loups ! Je me charge du reste, je dis en l'envoyant prestement chercher les masques.

Il part directement chercher ce que je veux sans poser la moindre question. J'essaye de garder un œil sur Cullen lorsque mon regard est attiré vers une autre partie du club. Jacob Black est en train d'entrer à son tour et il se dirige directement vers son ami.

Je me recule dans un coin, me cachant derrière quelques personnes afin de ne pas me faire voir. Il serre Cullen dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps. C'est étrange.

Puis ils s'installent sur un des sofas, envoyant les gens balader afin de se retrouver seuls dans le carré VIP.

Emmett revient très vite vers moi et je l'écarte rapidement afin que personne ne le voie. J'enfile mon loup et me déshabille discrètement. Enfin, aussi discrètement que possible.

- Putain, Rosalie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il, choqué.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, je fourre mes vêtements dans mon sac à main et le lui tends. J'enfile ensuite le masque qu'il m'a ramené, et lui enfile le sien.

- Écoute, suis-moi et sois naturel. Fais-moi confiance, je débite rapidement.

J'attrape sa main et je nous dirige directement dans la gueule du loup, si je puis dire. Nous nous postons en face du regard inquisiteur des deux vigiles placés devant le cordon de sécurité et je déclare rapidement :

- Le patron m'envoie en cadeau à Monsieur Cullen et Monsieur Black.

- Ha ouais ? T'es pas au courant, ma jolie, que ces deux-là ne jouent qu'ensemble ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon expression choquée et je reprends :

- Si, bien sûr. Mais là, il a pensé que ça pourrait peut-être les amuser un peu.

- Très bien, le gorille derrière t'accompagne je suppose.

- Pour plus de sécurité bien sûr, je souris.

J'espère sincèrement me montrer convaincante. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds alors que je m'affiche en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, il détache le cordon et nous invite à passer.

Je ne regarde pas derrière, sachant pertinemment qu'Emmett se trouve non loin derrière moi. Finalement, je lui indique d'un geste de se poster juste derrière nos deux protagonistes.

Ils ne nous adressent pour l'instant aucun regard, parlant entre eux, et c'est ce que j'espérais. J'attrape la barre de pole dancing et m'accroche directement dessus. La musique résonne fort mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre leur conversation.

- Tu penses qu'ils savent ?

- Au départ, non. Mais je ne savais pas que cette petite garce avait manigancé autant de choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?! Demande Cullen, irrité.

J'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe et de quoi il parle. J'effectue quelques mouvements lascifs, remerciant mentalement les idées farfelues de l'une de mes amies qui m'a forcée à prendre ces cours de danse si particuliers.

- Tu penses qu'on a foiré quelque part ?

- Non, l'idée du cambriolage était parfaite. Les bijoux volés et tout. Parfait.

- J'espère… Ils avaient l'air très intéressés par ce que Charlie leur a dit, ce foutu vieux sénile, balance Black. (Putain c'est pas gentil de parler ainsi d'un homme dans la cinquantaine ^^)

- Tu leur a dit de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ils étaient vraiment sur la défensive. Tu penses qu'ils peuvent avoir une piste ? Savoir que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-il nerveusement.

Cullen semble réfléchir un peu.

- Peut-être. De toute façon Charlie s'empressera sûrement de leur dire que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais jamais ils ne trouveront que c'est toi. Ils vont s'imaginer que c'est une femme, répond l'homme d'affaires d'un air complètement détaché.

Je manque de lâcher la barre. Cullen a une liaison avec Black ? Foutue merde. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- Je pense que tu devrais entamer une relation avec une femme… Pourquoi pas Heidi ? Ou Tanya, demande Cullen.

- Je sais que le jaloux possessif dans notre couple c'est moi, on a bien vu ou ça nous a menés, mais je n'aime pas les femmes, et tu sais très bien que ça me coûte énormément de m'approcher de l'une d'entre elle…

- Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, parce que Blondie avait l'air bien décidée à coincer l'assassin. Et si elle se rend compte de ce que nous sommes, elle n'aura pas de mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas un cambriolage, mais un crime passionnel, déclare durement Edward Cullen.

Alors tout se met en place. Je descends élégamment de la barre et salue, faisant comprendre à Emmett que nous devons rapidement sortir d'ici. Ce qu'il fait rapidement.

Je m'enferme ensuite dans les toilettes pour dames, enfilant mes vêtements en vitesse. Puis je ressors de la pièce pour rejoindre mon coéquipier.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande-t-il, impatient.

Je lui chuchote rapidement qu'il faut qu'on sorte immédiatement du club.

Nous arrivons rapidement dehors et Emmett m'ouvre la portière afin de me faire monter dans la voiture.

Finalement, nous reprenons la route directement vers l'appartement d'Emmett. Je réalise que ces derniers temps, je passe plus de temps chez lui que chez moi, à tel point que ma brosse à dent est posée à côté de la sienne dans sa salle de bain et que la plupart de mes vêtements ont trouvé leur place à côté des siens dans sa penderie.

- Emmett ? Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute…

- Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demande-t-il en prenant la route vers son immeuble.

Je cherche comment mettre le sujet sur le tapis, lui dire à quel point je suis perdue. A quel point j'ai besoin d'être rassurée. La vie est courte, et aujourd'hui ce crime l'a encore prouvé.

- Ça fait un moment que l'on se voit toi et moi… et… enfin…

- Tu veux savoir si je nous considère ensemble ?

- Oui… Je déclare.

Il semble réfléchir et je commence à m'inquiéter… Alors peut-être qu'il me considère seulement comme une fille à se faire de temps à autre.

- Et bien, on travaille ensemble et notre relation n'affecte en rien nos enquêtes. On passe notre temps libre ensemble, tu possèdes la moitié de mon appart et je ne vois pas vraiment mes journées sans toi. Alors je suppose que si ça ne te pose pas de problème, on peut vraiment se considérer comme un couple, dit-il simplement.

Sa réponse me ravit, bien sûr, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : taper dans mes mains. Mais évidemment, je ne le fais pas.

- Alors nous sommes ensemble, je réponds simplement.

Il se gare sur sa place de parking et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Alors que je m'apprête à monter chez lui, il me rattrape et me colle contre la voiture avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser possessif et marqué.

Emmett Mc Carty est officiellement mon petit ami et j'en suis plus que fière.

Il ouvre la porte de son appartement et ne s'arrête même pas dans le salon pour allumer les lumières, nous emmenant directement dans sa chambre. Il m'ôte ma veste et mes vêtements sans perdre de temps, puis me soulève dans ses bras, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui.

Ses mains attrapent l'élastique dans mes cheveux et les détachent. Une fois cela fait, j'en profite pour détacher chacun de ses boutons de chemise afin de la lui retirer le plus vite possible.

Il m'allonge rapidement sur le lit afin d'ôter mes sous-vêtements.

Rien que par ses gestes, je sais que ce qui va suivre va être puissant… Il ne passe pas par quatre chemins, il retire ma petite culotte et se met à genoux entre mes jambes. Je sais ce qui m'attend.  
Sa langue glisse le long de ma fente déjà humide alors que ses mains s'enroulent autour de mes cuisses pour les maintenir écartées. La pression qu'il exerce sur mon sexe est intense et je manque de venir. Alors ses doigts entrent en jeu et il me fait décoller presque immédiatement.

Il se relève rapidement, enlève le reste de ses vêtements tout aussi vite, et reprend place entre mes jambes. Je me redresse pour capturer ses lèvres entre les miennes et l'embrasser encore et encore.  
Son érection est imposante et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il l'appuie contre mon centre bouillonnant.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin… Je chuchote.

Il attrape mes hanches et entre en moi en deux poussées. Sa virilité est si imposante qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour m'adapter, alors il ne bouge pas et attend que je sois prête pour lui.  
Il entame doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient, et finalement, c'est moi qui lui donne l'ordre d'accélérer en pressant ses fesses. Ses mouvements sont amples, et à chaque poussée il m'approche un peu plus de l'orgasme.

Sa bouche se pose sur mon sein et sa langue s'enroule autour de mon mamelon. Sa main descend et exerce une caresse sur mon clitoris, et c'est ce qui me fait décoller. Lorsque le plaisir m'attrape, je me resserre violemment autour de lui et l'emmène avec moi.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se retire de moi avant de me tirer vers lui sous les couvertures pour que je passe la nuit contre lui, dans ses bras.

Le sommeil nous emporte rapidement.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. La tête dans le brouillard après ma nuit plus que mouvementée, je le cherche à tâtons sur la table de nuit. A peine ai-je décroché, que la voix douce et mélodieuse du capitaine Cooper ce fait entendre. Ce dernier me hurle de rappliquer rapidement au commissariat, non sans avoir appelé Emmett pour qu'il vienne aussi.

Il nous faut à tous les deux moins de trente minutes pour nous retrouver dans le bureau de notre chef. Il faut avouer que nous avons gagné beaucoup de temps en prenant notre douche ensemble. Cooper nous observe un petit moment avant de nous demander où nous en sommes dans l'affaire Cullen. Après un regard avec mon coéquipier, je le laisse tout lui expliquer.

Une fois qu'Emmett a fini, le capitaine Cooper nous regarde un moment sans rien dire. Puis, au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, il souffle un bon coup, pose ses deux mains sur ses tempes et les frotte. (Pourquoi est-ce que j'imagine Dann Florek – Captain Donald Cragen de Law and Order SVU - ici ?)

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes allés dans un club BDSM sans autorisation, que sans vous faire reconnaître vous avez espionné Edward Cullen et Jacob Black, qui, soit dit en pensant, ont plus de relations que le président, que tous les deux auraient une liaison, qu'ils auraient tué madame Cullen et maquillé son meurtre, et que vous voulez les faire venir ici pour les interroger, énumère-t-il. C'est bien ça ?

Je croise furtivement le regard d'Emmett avant de hocher la tête.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE TOUS LES DEUX ! Hurle-t-il, rouge de colère.

Il souffle un grand coup, semblant reprendre son calme.

- Non seulement vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ce que vous avez entendu, mais en plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve, dit-il plus pragmatique. Vous comptez faire comment ?

- On les fait avouer, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence. La conversation qu'on a entendue est privée. Il y a assez de matière pour les mener en bateau tous les deux.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous louper tous les deux, lâche-t-il. Parce qu'après ça, vous pourrez vous estimer heureux de trouver du travail, ne serait-ce que pour ramasser les ordures.

- On a le feu vert alors ? Je demande.

- Cassez-vous de mon bureau.

Prenant ça pour un oui, je me dirige vers la porte, mais je remarque que mon coéquipier est toujours assis. D'un mouvement de la tête, il me fait comprendre de ne pas l'attendre. Dire que je suis intriguée est un euphémisme, mais je ne peux décemment pas lui demander des explications tout de suite. Car si nous sommes officiellement un couple, nous ne pouvons toujours pas nous afficher au commissariat, le règlement interdisant la fraternisation.

Assise à mon bureau, j'appelle Cullen puis Black afin de leur demander de venir au commissariat pour leur poser des questions supplémentaires. Bien sûr, je leur cache la présence de l'autre, ne voulant pas les alarmer. À peine ai-je raccroché que mon coéquipier revient du bureau du capitaine. Je l'informe que nos deux criminels seront dans nos locaux d'ici une petite heure. Ensuite, je me concentre sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, tentant de taper un rapport.

Je patiente ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant de craquer.

- Tu voulais quoi à Cooper ? Je questionne Emmett.

- Un truc dont je lui ai parlé le mois dernier, répond-il.

J'attends la suite, mais elle ne vient pas. Aussi, je lui lance un de mes regards insistants. Mais rien.

- Et ? Je m'impatiente.

- Et vu que tu es une grande fille, tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de rétorquer, il harponne un collègue et se plonge dans une conversation avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu Cullen débarque. Je m'empresse de l'attraper et de l'emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire avant que Black ne débarque et qu'ils ne se croisent.

Je le fais asseoir et m'installe devant lui, étalant des photos de la scène de crime en face de lui, avant de terminer par quelques photos de la victime.

- Monsieur Cullen, est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? Je lui demande.

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement soucieux face à la suite des événements.

- Je suppose que ce sont des photos de la scène de crime.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous y voyez ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Dit-il sur la défensive.

J'affiche une mine heureuse alors que je sens son corps se crisper devant moi.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez vous, ce matin-là, la première chose que les autres officiers nous ont dite, c'est que c'était un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, je dis en souriant.

Il commence à se détendre, pensant visiblement que nous sommes sur une mauvaise piste.

- Quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison, la première chose qui nous a frappés, c'est la violence du crime. Votre femme a eu un trauma crânien, six dents cassées, la pommette gauche enfoncée si profondément que cela lui a été fatal.

- Et nous sommes là à discuter alors que vous êtes censés être en train de chercher les coupables, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Je me redresse doucement.

- Effectivement, monsieur Cullen. Mais nous avons de la chance vous et moi. Votre femme va pouvoir reposer en paix à présent. Nous avons trouvé le coupable ! Je déclare fièrement.

Il s'apprête à se relever, mais j'appuie fermement contre son épaule afin de le faire se rasseoir.

- Le coffre-fort de votre maison est très bien caché, et pourtant les voleurs l'ont trouvé très facilement… et l'ont ouvert sans aucun souci alors qu'il est censé être pratiquement inviolable… À combien s'élève la perte ?

- Plus de trente mille dollars…et des bijoux, répond-il.

Je me retiens de rire alors que j'étale d'autres photos devant lui.

- Finalement, lorsque nous sommes montés à l'étage, rien n'avait réellement bougé. La boîte à bijoux de votre femme était ouverte et vide. C'est un beau butin qu'ils ont récolté !

- On peut dire ça…

- Un peu plus sérieusement monsieur Cullen… Qu'avez-vous fait de cet argent ? Vous avez acheté un nouveau yacht ? Une nouvelle montre ? De nouveaux vêtements ? Une nouvelle œuvre d'art pour changer celle de votre bureau ? Je souris.

Son souffle s'accélère. Il est coincé.

- Finalement, nous sommes redescendus au salon, et là… une erreur nous a sauté aux yeux. Lors d'un cambriolage chez un particulier, le mobilier est tout de suite pris pour cible. Là, c'était l'argent et les bijoux. Soit. Tout a été volé… sauf les choses les plus faciles. Les bijoux que portait votre femme. C'est vrai quoi… Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin… Il suffisait de les prendre. C'était la chose la plus simple à faire… Première erreur monsieur Cullen, je glisse nonchalamment.

Je classe les photos de manière à tout mettre en ordre alors qu'Edward Cullen suit mes gestes du regard.

- Ensuite, nous sommes venus vous annoncer que votre femme était décédée. Je ne suis pas capable de dire si votre réaction était de mise ou non… puisque je ne suis pas profileur. Mais je sais exactement quand quelqu'un ment. Où étiez-vous, monsieur Cullen, la nuit où votre femme a été tuée ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais en rendez-vous avec monsieur Black.

- Et d'après les dires de monsieur Black… parce qu'il nous en a dit des choses, croyez-moi… Votre femme et vous aviez un accord. Si vous consommiez de l'alcool, elle vous priait de rester au bureau pour ne pas l'incommoder. Alors c'est ce que vous avez fait, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Lorsque vous dormez au bureau, monsieur Cullen, vous dormez avec vos vêtements ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais…

- Avez-vous des costumes de rechange à votre bureau ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Donc, vous ne vous êtes pas changé le lendemain matin ?

- Non mais… Dit-il.

Je le coupe d'un geste.

- Vous savez monsieur Cullen, si vous aviez dit ça à un homme, ce détail serait bel et bien passé inaperçu, mais c'est à moi que vous l'avez dit. Lorsque vous dormez tout habillé, peu importe l'endroit, la qualité de vos vêtements… Bref, lorsque vous vous réveillez, vos vêtements, même s'ils sont griffés Armani, Prada ou Versace, finiront toujours froissés. Or… le lendemain, ils étaient parfaitement repassés… Je commente.

Je le vois blanchir à vue d'œil, il est à court de mot.

- Deuxième erreur, monsieur Cullen… Finalement, nous avons dû interroger monsieur Black.

Et là, comme ça… on a découvert que vous aviez le même tableau dans vos bureaux respectifs… Mais en fin de compte… on s'est retrouvés dans une impasse ! Nous n'avions plus vraiment de suspects… Et puis monsieur Black est arrivé il y a deux heures, et vous a tout bêtement balancé, je dis en riant.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et dit :

- Ce pourri est venu vous voir pour vous dire que j'avais tué ma femme ? C'est bien cela ?

- En fait, il nous a tout raconté. Vous devriez vraiment mieux choisir vos amis… En réalité lui et vous entretenez une liaison depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Ce soir-là, vous avez découvert que votre femme demandait le divorce et vous l'avez tuée. Fin de l'histoire. Vous êtes en état d'arres …

- C'est faux ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, bordel ! Crie-t-il.

Il se relève et commence à tourner comme un lion en cage.

- Jacob, Isabella et moi étions amis depuis des années. C'était comme si c'était ma destinée de l'épouser. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais quelque part, au fond de moi… je savais que ce n'était pas elle que je voulais.

- C'était Black, je réponds pour lui.

- Au bout de six mois de mariage, après une soirée arrosée, Isabella est allée se coucher, et lui et moi sommes restés ensemble seuls, et tout a dérapé.

- C'est là que votre liaison a débuté.

- Oui. Finalement, j'ai continué à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Être avec Isabella préservait mon image, et avec Jacob… j'avais tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, dit-il pensif.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaye de faire, il essaye de m'attendrir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Jacob a pris de plus en plus de place. On sortait de plus en plus, passions tous nos temps libres ensemble.

- Et Isabella a pris conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir. Elle a directement été se plaindre à son père. Et puis finalement…

- Elle vous a démasqué ?

- Un soir, Jacob et moi étions dans un club dans lequel nous allons souvent. On a dérapé et Isabella nous a vus. Elle nous avait suivis. Je ne le savais pas.

- Jusqu'au soir du meurtre, je dis comme une évidence.

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains, se tirant les cheveux.

- Je suis rentré plus tôt ce soir-là. Jacob et moi avions prévu de nous voir pour dîner. Isabella m'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait ce petit air satisfait sur le visage. Après notre mariage, j'ai presque tout de suite eu l'impression d'avoir épousé quelqu'un d'autre que la petite gamine fragile dont j'étais tombé amoureux quand j'étais plus jeune… Quand j'ai commencé à avoir de l'argent grâce à l'entreprise, elle a démissionné de son boulot et a commencé à passer toutes ses journées à la maison. Elle s'est transformée en l'une de ces putains de profiteuses… Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle me quittait. Elle ne voulait que mon argent, je le savais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

- J'ai commencé à voir rouge. Surtout lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait suivi, qu'elle savait ce que je faisais avec Jake. Je l'ai appelé, et moins de dix minutes après il était là. Elle l'a insulté, ils se sont disputés. Pour elle, il m'avait volé. J'étais à elle et Jake m'avait pris à elle. Il n'a pas supporté, il a craqué et l'a giflée.

- Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là…

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Elle est tombée au sol, et lorsqu'elle s'est relevée, elle a dit qu'elle allait porter plainte contre lui, qu'elle allait bousiller sa vie comme il avait bousillé la sienne. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Mais il s'est jeté sur elle et l'a battue. Je suis juste sorti de la pièce, je savais que c'était fini. Qu'il l'avait tuée.

- Alors vous avez simplement décidé de faire passer ça pour un cambriolage ?

- Elle allait ruiner notre réputation à Jacob et moi. On n'avait pas le choix.

- Alors Jacob Black a tué Isabella et vous l'avez couvert… Monsieur Cullen, c'est vous qui avez bousillé votre réputation. Personne d'autre. Si vous aviez passé un peu plus de temps avec votre femme, vous auriez su qu'elle allait ouvrir une association pour aider les enfants sourds. Elle ne se tournait pas les pouces. Elle n'a dit à personne que vous aviez une liaison avec un homme, elle ne voulait pas l'ébruiter. Oh, et Jacob Black ne vous a jamais accusé. C'était un coup monté.

- Mais…

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour avoir participé au meurtre de Madame Isabella Cullen, je dis en lui passant les menottes.

Rapidement, je ressors de la salle d'interrogatoire en laissant d'autres policiers l'emmener à la prison d'arrêt.

Emmett ressort quelques instants plus tard en escortant Jacob Black. Ce dernier affiche un air dur visiblement il ne s'en veut absolument pas pour ce qu'il a fait.

Après l'arrestation des deux hommes et les félicitations de notre cher capitaine, qui n'a pas un instant douté de nous, je passe le reste de la journée à écrire mon rapport et à parler de l'affaire avec le substitut du procureur. Mais avant cela, j'ai appelé Charlie Swan, afin de lui annoncer moi-même que les assassins de sa fille sont sous les verrous. Je sais que cela n'apportera qu'un léger soulagement au père qu'il est. Mais je sais aussi, par expérience, qu'il s'avère plus facile de faire son deuil lorsque le responsable est en prison.

J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions, lui révélant même les détails les plus choquants, comme la liaison de Cullen avec Black. En temps normal, j'aurais gardé ce genre d'information pour moi, mais vu la réputation des deux hommes, la presse l'aurait vite découvert. Or, je préférais lui apprendre moi-même, plutôt qu'il se lève un matin et le découvre en lisant son journal. Cet homme méritait au moins ça. Et puis, si il ne l'avait pas appris par la presse, il l'aurait su durant le procès.

A la fin de la journée, c'est fourbue et surtout soulagée que je rentre enfin chez moi. Je suis légèrement déçue, car Emmett ne m'a pas proposé de fêter la résolution de notre affaire ensemble, ni même que l'on passe la soirée rien que tous les deux. J'ai un peu de mal à le comprendre aujourd'hui. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si on rentrait ensemble, il m'a fait un sourire, avant de partir sans un mot, me signifiant son non. A croire que depuis ce matin, il m'évite quand cela ne concerne pas le travail.

Soufflant de dépit, je décide de chasser cela de ma tête alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. Un bon bain chaud m'aidera. Mais à peine suis-je entrée, que je suis surprise de voir des bougies illuminer mon salon, tandis qu'une musique douce se fait entendre. Et au milieu de la pièce, Emmett m'attend dans un élégant smoking noir. Surprise, je reste sans voix et immobile, mes jambes semblant peser une tonne.

Puis, reprenant doucement mes esprits, j'arrive enfin à réagir. Lentement, comme si en allant plus vite tout cela disparaîtra, je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Je viens pour lui demander ce qu'il fait là vêtu ainsi, quand il se met à genoux et me tend un écrin. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'arrête.

- Surtout ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, me dit-il avec un petit sourire légèrement crispé.

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme pour s'insuffler une dose de courage

- Tous les deux on fait un métier pas facile. On côtoie des criminels et la mort tous les jours. Et à chaque fois, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, car je pense pas que je pourrais tenir, débite-t-il. Mais plus les affaires passent, et plus ta présence me fait du bien. Tant et si bien que je vois pas mon existence sans toi… Et puis, il y a un mois, quand cette femme a perdu son mari dans un stupide braquage, ça a renforcé ma certitude. Alors je suis allé voir le capitaine pour lui donner ma démission. J'attendais juste d'être pris dans une société de sécurité pour pouvoir partir. Mais va pas croire que je fais ça parce que je supporte plus le métier. En fait, je veux que tu portes mon nom. Alors Rosalie Hale, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Sans un mot, je me jette sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser rempli de passion. Mes mains s'apprêtent à le déshabiller, mais il me stoppe et me recule légèrement de lui.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? S'amuse-t-il.

- Oui, je souffle.

Un sourire envahit son visage tandis qu'il se relève.

- Alors tu as dix minutes pour aller dans ta chambre passer la robe de mariée qui est sur ton lit et me rejoindre dans la limousine qui nous attend en bas, me dit-il. Car dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes, un prêtre va nous marier.

Le mariage est au-delà de mes espérances. Ce soir là, Emmett me montre un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas : son romantisme. Il a tout prévu dans les moindres détails, allant même jusqu'à faire venir mon frère et sa femme. Bien sûr, la moitié des policiers du 55 sont là aussi, avec à sa tête le capitaine Cooper. Ensuite, une grande fête a lieu.

Pensant que la soirée ne pourrait pas être plus magnifique qu'elle l'est déjà, Emmett me fait la surprise de m'avouer que nous partons tous les deux en lune de miel, le capitaine ayant accepté de me donner des vacances. En revanche, impossible de savoir où nous allons. J'ai tout essayé, y compris une escapade crapuleuse dans les toilettes. Mais rien à faire, mon mari sait garder les secrets.

Une fois dans l'avion, et après que celui-ci ait décollé, un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que ce dernier nous promet un avenir plein de bonheur à Emmett et moi.


End file.
